1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna device, in particular a small microwave low-band multi-frequency high-gain dual-polarized microstrip antenna. Embodiments disclose a microwave antenna with a multi-excitation and multi-layer tuning mechanism, belonging to the technical field of antennas for signal transmission and mobile communication as well as the wireless Internet.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of mobile communication and Internet technologies, a good number of new hot technologies have emerged in recent years, such as mobile Internet, WLAN, MAN and Internet of Things, indicating an urgent need to adopt the multi-antenna technology (e.g. MIMO technology) to enhance the quality and speed of data transmission of wireless communication channels. The present microwave antenna, with the defects of low work efficiency, clumsiness and difficulty in installation and maintenance, is far from meeting the requirements of the development of mobile communication technology for antenna technology.
First, products publicly advertised, presented, sold and applied at domestic and abroad cannot meet the technical requirements in operators' new-generation communication standards. In addition, present products have the defects of large size, heavy weight, low vertical HPBW, low gain, etc. As shown in Table 1, among present products, the 8-channel TD-SCDMA dual-polarized smart antenna adopted by CMCC (China Mobile Communications Corporation), the world's largest mobile communication operator serving 520 million mobile phone users, has the defects of large size, heavy weight, low radiation efficiency, etc., and therefore can meet neither customer market's new demands in terms of appearance and psychological acceptance nor communication operators' technical requirements.
TABLE 1Specifications of Present Product8-channel8-channeldual-polarizeddual-polarized smartsmart antenna adoptedantenna according to theby China Mobileembodiment of the inventionName(HT355000)MM-TD2814-1Frequency range1,880-2,025 MHz1,880-2,025 MHzDimensions (mm)1,480*300*150400*420*35Weight (kg)18-20≦5
Second, similar microwave antennas mentioned in literature published at domestic and abroad also have the technical defects of large size, heavy weight, low vertical HPBW, low gain, etc.
For example, CN200710145376.1 relates to a multi-antenna mode selection method during relay network cell switch. CN200910085526.3 relates to a relay transmission method based on antenna beam overlapping. CN201010222613.1 relates to a base station antenna and a base station antenna unit. KR27919/08 relates to a device for processing signals in a distributed antenna system and a method. JP144655/06 relates to an antenna device. PCT/JP2007/000969 relates to a self-adaptive multi-antenna mobile communication system. JP144655/06 relates to an antenna device. U.S. 60/545,896 relates to an antenna module. PCT/US2002/028275 relates to a base station antenna array. PCT/JP01/02001 relates to an array antenna base station device. PCT/US99/19117 relates to a technology combining channel coding with space-time coding principle to enhance antenna performance. US20110001682, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,508,346 and 7,327,317 relate to dual-polarized microstrip antennas. These antenna-related technologies can meet neither the design requirements for antennas to attain small size, small weight, high gain and adjustable VSWR, nor the performance requirements and technical standards for new-generation TDSCDMA and LTE antennas set by CMCC.